The present invention concerns a system and a method for displaying selected information to a person undertaking exercises.
Personalized advertisement for television, radio or the internet is a key area of revenue for many content delivery businesses. The quality of personalized content is essential and a multitude of systems for generating personalized content are known.
There is a very special situation in the life of a consumer: while he is a patient. In this situation the patient is often confronted with the necessity of adapting a different lifestyle or of making use of rehabilitation aids such canes, wheel chairs and the like. In such a circumstance the patient is likely to welcome personalized and targeted advertisements, since this content is addressing a real need for information.
The condition of the patient may change over time. That means that the advertisement content must change as the condition improves or deteriorates. Otherwise the advertisement is no longer perceived to be personal.
Personalized advertisements are often based on a profile of a user. An example is given in US 2007/00088603 A1, dealing with a method for targeted data delivery, said method comprising accessing a user profile associated with said user, wherein said user profile is used to target delivery of data to said user based on said user profile without requiring a release of any information in said user profile and weighting selected items in said user profile to determine a first score for said user profile, wherein said user is eligible to be presented with a first offer of data provided said first score satisfies a first threshold.
However, the actual development of the user's condition over time is not used to generate a personalized advertisement content.